


【噴射戰士/Splatoon2】生日賀文－必殺技（R18．姬飯）

by alfen0201



Series: Splatoon2 噴射戰士 [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfen0201/pseuds/alfen0201
Relationships: Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Series: Splatoon2 噴射戰士 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536484
Comments: 1





	【噴射戰士/Splatoon2】生日賀文－必殺技（R18．姬飯）

**必殺技**

小姬如果心情不好，大部分都是一些淺顯易見的理由。

不過這次她不知道為什麼。

她本來坐在書桌前寫歌，小姬卻直接打斷她，臭著臉一把坐到她大腿上。

「前輩？」她歪著脖子，從後方疑惑地看著小姬的側臉。

小姬沒有回答，而是向後躺進她懷裡，她連忙把手中的筆丟掉，用雙手把小姬摟住。

被妨礙工作她當然無所謂，只要小姬主動親近她就開心得沒得抱怨。

「怎麼了嗎？」她把下巴放到小姬的肩上，沒想到小姬轉過臉就吻她，而且不僅僅是輕碰一下。

不管小姬發生什麼事，現在對她而言都是好事吧。

持續的吻讓她的頭髮開始發光，小姬因此而停下動作看著她。

「妳想做？」小姬問。

有時候她也困擾自己這麼容易興奮，困擾發光這特性讓她這麼易解。

「不。」她抿了一下被吻得濕潤的嘴唇，深吸一口氣。「前輩心情不好，我們不做。」

「可是飯田要是因為我而開心，我就會開心。」

小姬這麼一說她就遲疑了。

「這……讓我考慮一下。」

「居然還要考慮。」小姬悶哼一聲，眉間的皺摺變得比剛才更深了。「妳每次都用聲音釣我，可是我沒有什麼能讓妳瘋狂的地方。」

－－這絕對有什麼誤會。

然而她又不太想澄清，因為在意這個的小姬好可愛。

而且小姬這麼說，是代表小姬為她的聲音瘋狂嗎？想到這個她就喜不自勝。

「那前輩希望怎麼樣呢？」她故意問。

「我也想要有那樣的必殺技。」

「可是前輩其實只要對我示意想要……我就受不了了啊。」

「妳才沒有。」小姬癟著嘴說。

「真的啊。」

她不明白小姬為什麼不願相信她，難道她不總是輕易地被撩起性慾嗎？

「剛剛不就拒絕我了嗎？」

「欸？那個是嗎？」她驚訝地說。「我只是因為不想勉強前輩才……」

話說到一半小姬又哼了一聲。

完蛋了，因為這樣鬧脾氣的前輩實在太可愛了。她想。

「對不起，那請問前輩……還想要嗎？」她語調十分客氣地問。

「哼。」

小姬撇開臉不看她，於是她刻意把嘴湊近小姬的耳朵。

「前輩……不想要了？」她撒嬌地輕聲說。

「想要啦！想要想要想要。」

小姬的臉一下子紅起來，也不知道害羞和生氣哪個多。

她難耐地將環在小姬腰間的手臂使力收緊。

有時候她真的有一種衝動，想要用章魚型態把小姬抓住，用力地絞緊。

並不是想要讓小姬受傷，可是想要讓對方窒息是什麼樣的衝動，她也不懂。

「抱太緊了。」小姬說。

「對不起。」她用鼻尖把小姬耳邊的頭髮撥開，然後親吻。

「還是太緊了。」

「對不起……」她忘了手沒有鬆開，她只記得用舌頭舔小姬的耳朵。

「妳……」抗議鎖進緊閉的嘴裡，她感覺到小姬的身體放軟又再緊繃，沒辦法正常地說話。

啊……

她在小姬的耳上輕聲呵氣，舌尖慢慢地打繞，小姬的髮尾開始泛起淺淺的光。

如果她的聲音能令小姬瘋狂，有什麼道理不利用呢？

小姬的手掌握緊了她的手臂，抑制著情緒，安靜地不肯張嘴。

……忍耐的樣子也好喜歡。

小姬身上穿著很短的牛仔褲和薄帽Ｔ。

她動手摸小姬裸露的腿，手伸進衣服裡摸小姬的腰和腹部。

到底該怎麼做，自己才能夠滿足呢？

她對小姬無窮的慾望，是填不滿的黑洞吧。

未知，無解。

她親吻小姬的耳根，嘴巴逐漸往下吸吮、啃咬小姬的頸子。

「妳又來了。」小姬說。

早就知道會被警告。

但她的腦子一頭熱，像熱浪一陣又一陣地晃蕩。

「什麼？」她裝傻，嘴一邊吸吻，手一邊往上移動，摸到小姬的乳房。

「不要留痕跡在……」

她用手指揉捏小姬的乳頭，小姬的身體顫了一下，同時閉上嘴。

雖然本來就是有意干擾的動作，可是……怎麼說呢？

今天的反應是不是比較大一點點？

「……混蛋。」小姬低聲罵道。

「對不起……」但不是真的對不起，縱使再怎麼軟言軟語。

她放輕力道撫摸，溫柔而緩慢地舔舐小姬的後頸，聽著小姬的鼻息越來越沉重，最後終於發出微小的呻吟。

她無法克制地咬了小姬的肩膀。

想要、想要、好想要。

究竟要怎麼樣，自己才能夠滿足呢？

小姬不再制止她，反而轉過臉吻她。

她感覺到心臟激烈地跳動，好像搖晃過頭的碳酸炸彈要直接在胸口爆開似的。

為什麼突然主動呢？她好想知道，又怕問了會打斷小姬的興致。

她解開小姬褲頭的鈕扣，脫掉那件淺藍色牛仔褲。

……也許這樣太急了。

在觸碰之前，她忽然興起地將手挪到小姬的嘴邊，用中指指腹按壓下唇，然後慢慢地、試探性地往裡伸。

大概是理解了她的意圖，小姬順從地張嘴含住她的手指。

先是中指，然後連同無名指一起。

她小幅度地抽動手指，小姬溫熱滑潤的舌頭在嘴裡一遍一遍地舔著她的手，她沒想到小姬願意這樣配合她。

她好濕，身體興奮到近乎疼痛。

她把手從小姬的嘴裡抽離，將被舔得濕潤的手指伸進小姬的內褲裡，兩指鑽到縫隙之間，那裡比預想中來得更濕。

那麼應該就沒有做錯什麼吧？

她高興地親吻小姬的臉，上下滑動手指，偶爾以指縫輕夾，挑逗著敏感點。

「嗯……」

小姬嬌小的身驅整個倚靠在她身上，閉著眼，聲調輕柔地呻吟。

「前輩好可愛喔……」她親親小姬的耳朵，真心讚美。

這讓小姬抗拒地咬緊了下唇。

……但那樣的反應更加撩人。

她保持著那樣的姿勢，一直愛撫到小姬高潮為止。

然而這樣還不夠。

讓小姬休息一會兒後，她就改變位置，讓小姬留在椅子上，自己則跪到小姬身前。

「妳幹嘛？」小姬全身白皙的皮膚底下，皆透著十分健康的粉紅色。

她把小姬的內褲褪下，接著抓住小姬的腳踝，把兩隻腳掌都抬起來放到椅子上。

「喂……才剛結束……」小姬說。

「可是……前輩體力很好不是嗎？」

她說完就自顧自地把嘴巴湊上小姬的私處，那裡在高潮過後還相當滋潤，她伸長舌頭仔細地舔舐。

小姬的體液有淡淡的甜味，她覺得很特別，而且很喜歡。不知道烏賊是不是都這樣。

「啊……」

小姬呻吟的同時，短短的腳指用力彎曲又用力地展開。

……好像某種無助的小動物奮力掙扎似的，多麼惹人憐愛。

「前輩……今天是不是特別有感覺？」她揉著小姬的腳指頭，禁不住問。

「不要說話。」小姬的雙臂交叉擋在臉前面，只露出一張嘴巴喘息著。

「前輩……」她把手移到小姬的私處之上。

「別說話。」

「我愛妳。」她就是想說，不管小姬是不是會惱羞。

手指插進去之後，她就弓起手指使勁去頂小姬體內的敏感部位，小姬因此而無法抑制地劇烈呻吟。

難以言喻那令她幾乎窒息的快感。

思慮在一瞬間的靜止之後全身彷彿每一個細胞都在跳動、顫慄。

就是要這樣。

好喜歡這樣。

不知道為什麼。

也許她其實一點也不體貼，也許她有哪裡並不正常。

進入這個狀態，讓她好放鬆。

不過意識到這個狀態的存在，卻又令她緊張。

她看著小姬的嘴巴，看著潔白的牙齒和紅潤的舌頭，看著薄薄的嘴唇因她手指的動作而開闔。

好喜歡、好喜歡。

她偷偷想著。

拜託、拜託，不要因此而討厭我。

  
  


之後她纏著問小姬為什麼心情不好，僵持了很久小姬才終於肯說。

「因為飯田今天被製作人誇獎曲子的時候看起來也太開心了吧。」

咦？這是什麼原因？她意外地盯著小姬。

「而且明明很多是我說過的話。」小姬噘著嘴一臉不甘心地又補充。

「啊……是前輩說過的話，所以才那麼開心啊，因為想到前輩了。」

「喔，是嗎？」小姬望著她，表情立即緩和下來。能夠這麼輕易地就放下情緒也是烏賊不簡單的地方。

可是，等一下，她還沒釐清狀況。

「我還是不明白前輩為什麼會因為這樣而不高興。」

「我怎麼知道。」

嫉妒。

腦中閃過的是這個詞，卻又覺得這應該不會發生在小姬身上。

「我以前不會這樣，感覺很像生病，無法控制好自己的狀態。」小姬說。

她看著小姬，不自禁露出笑容。

這讓她想起之前小姬第一次對她的聲音起反應的時候。

「要是像生病的話，我大概病得很重。」她說。

「飯田一直都是那樣吧，所以不像生病啊。」

欸？這說法是不是哪裡不太對勁啊。

「我不想要這樣。」小姬苦著臉說。

「為什麼不想要這樣？」

「在意這個很無聊吧？」

「不會無聊啊，知道前輩在意我很開心。」她笑說。

「可是飯田喜歡的是不會在意這種事情的我吧？」

……我的天啊。

所以其實是在擔心這個嗎？今天的前輩是什麼可愛病原體嗎？一直散播讓人致命的病毒啊。她痛苦地想。

「前輩在意這個我也很喜歡。」她真誠地看著小姬說。

「嗯……就連我對妳撒嬌也可以嗎？」小姬遲疑地問。

什麼？這到底是什麼天上掉下來的請求！？

「當然可以！拜託前輩對我撒嬌！」她滿心雀躍地說。

要是小姬常常像這樣主動親近她，她大概幸福地跟住在雲端上沒兩樣了。

「妳這樣說到底是誰在對誰撒嬌。」小姬不禁笑了。

「雖然我會撒嬌，可是前輩也可以盡情跟我撒嬌沒問題！」

「妳會不會覺得我這樣就不酷了，明明是前輩還撒嬌。」

「當然不會，我很開心，真的很開心！ 」

她甚至開心到糊裡糊塗地說出了章魚語。

「妳說什麼？」

「啊，對不起……那是章魚語的我愛妳。」她不好意思地說。

「再說一次？」

於是她又說了一遍。

章魚語的我愛妳，發音比烏賊語更加輕長、柔軟一些，並且在語尾帶有捲舌。

小姬學著她說，雖然還不甚標準，但已足以令她崩潰，讓她忍不住瘋狂地親吻小姬。

「前輩，我覺得我要瘋掉了……」

如果小姬想要必殺技，這絕對是強而有力的超級必殺技。

小姬因此而得意地微笑時，她多想掐住那笑容，讓那永遠只屬於她。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
